Monochromatic World
by Vitalis Obitus
Summary: A collection of Monochrome one-shots with no particular plot or reason. Just Blake x Weiss fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Monochromatic World.**

 **So, this is just going tobe a series of Monochrome one-shots. They won't be particularly long. They won't have any relivence to any other fics. I just sometimes get the urge to write things that don't fit with anything. So, this is how I'll express it. I may or may not make other one-shot fics for other pairings. I suppose it all depends on how this is received. So, let me know if you want other pairings, and if you have any scenes you would like to see, let me know in a review, or just PM me!**

'This is extremely unbecoming for a Schnee.' But that line thought did nothing to stop Weiss from learning back into her partners lips, even as her face flushed with heat. Soft, tender warm lips pressed back, and a light purr vibrated through their delicate connection. Weiss pulled back in shock at the sound and sensation, but the Faunus before her simply tilted her head, golden eyes opening to look at the woman before her.

"What's the matter, Weiss?" Blake asked, a small hint of curiosity in her eyes, as well as a dash of concern. The heiress simply shook her head.

"I just didn't expect... That." She waved one hand at Blake, which did little to explain what had caught her off guard. As a result, Blake found herself questioning just what it was that she had done wrong, the sound from her throat cutting off just as quickly as they had started, though her fears were quickly alleviated as soon as Weiss noticed. "The purring, I mean. I didn't realise Faunus did, or even could purr... I had always assumed it was just something that happened in movies or in books."

"A lot of fiction is based on reality." The Faunus spoke by way of explanation, leaning in once more, this time, planting a gentle peck on the woman's nose. A nose which Weiss scrunched up a second later at the unfamiliar feeling, then quickly moved her head to the side to let out a light sneeze, one hand raising to cover her mouth. When she looked back up, it was to see Blake with a wide smile on her face.

"Hush, you." The Heiress commanded. With her cheeks bright red, and an adoring look in her normally ice cold eyes, though the words held no real weight.

The ninja was about to reply, but before she could so much as open her mouth to speak, the door to their room blew open in a flurry of rose petals, their hyperactive leader bursting into the room. A few months ago, the two girls would have had a heart attack and reached for their weapons. Now, they had a heart attack and threw themselves apart. The two formally sitting in Weiss' bed while they 'studied' now laying on opposite sides of the bed, sprawled out on the floor. The red blur left the room just as quickly, after having flashed around the room. But a few seconds later, Ruby walked backwards into the room at a comparatively glacial pace, eyes filled with questions. "Uh... Weiss? Why are you on the floor? And why is your face so red? And where's Blake?"

"I'm here." The somewhat muffled voice of the Faunus girl came, a single pale hand sticking up from the other side of Weiss' bed. The owner of said bed, however, quickly pulled herself to get feet, dusting her combat skirt down.

"Well, I thought I left one of my books under my bed, of course!" She answered lamely, not quite able to come up with a decent reason, and more than a little too prideful to admit she had been scared. She was a Huntress for Oums sake! Not a timid little girl who would be intimidated by something as mundane as her partners day to day antics!

Or at least, that's what she told herself, while her heart completely contracted her. Beating faster than when her girlfriend had kissed her. "Uh... You're going red again, Weiss..." Ruby chimed helpfully. Weiss could feel it, too. The heart spreading across her cheeks at the mere thought of what had happened.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She snapped at Ruby, directing attention away from her cheeks and towards the reason for the intrusion in the first place.

"Oh, yeah. Yang and Sun are about to start a spar... I almost feel bad for him" The crimson reaper giggled, even as Blake shot to her feet.

"Hey, Weiss... Do you think we could take a break from studying? Maybe go watch the spar, cheer Yang on?" Blake asked, looking across at Weiss with a small smile.

Weiss nodded slowly, then waved a hand in the general direction of the door. "I suppose so. Ruby, we'll catch up in a minute." The girl nodded once, then vanished in a flurry of rose petals once more, a distant call of 'I'll save you a seat' ringing out down the hallways. "You just want to watch Sun get beaten, don't you?" Weiss turned to Blake, get face deadpan.

Blake gave a small shrug. "Wouldn't you want to watch if it was, say, Jaune?"

The heiress averted her eyes, both answering and refusing to answer at the same time. "Let's just go watch the fight!" She huffed, closing the dew books they did have open on her bed before walking towards the door, resting a hand on the handle.

Blake followed closely behind, stopping just before the door to rest one hand on her girlfriend hip, planting a gentle peck on her lips, then turning and walking down the hall, leaving Weiss coloured a faint pink, but smiling after her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! It's me, yup. I'm still alive! Here's another Monochromatic World instalment. I've been having trouble coming up with good ideas recently, so I've outsourced this one! The writing is my own, but thanks to Soundwave3591 for the idea! Seriously, this was fun to write! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Monochromatic World**

"Ahh ahhh achoo!" Weiss let out a loud and rather undignified sneeze, both hands coming up to cover her face before glowering, red-faced, at the window. Rain continued to crash down against the glass pane, much to the heiress' dismay. Under the covers, the young fencer pulled her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and frantically rubbing them in a futile attempt to try and restore some measure of warmth.

"For a girl who grew up in the north, you're not dealing too well with the cold." To the side, Blake observed, yellow eyes peeking over the top of her book, leading the Heiress to let out a sigh.

"Yes, well, in Atlas, they have this wonderful invention called air conditioning." She grumbled, still shivering and shaking in her bed. "How those two can run around out there in the cold and rain I will never understand!"

"They're used to it." The Faunus shrugged to herself, turning a page in her book, earning her a glare from the white haired girl on the other side of the room.

"And you? How aren't you freezing? Menagerie isn't exactly known for it's cold summers." Weiss shot back, pointedly glaring at Blake, who sat atop her covers with her back against the wall.

"I dress smart." Blake replied, reaching down and pinching her thick black stockings for emphasis. "Perhaps you should wrap up some more?" Her suggestion earned her a glare that would have frozen lesser men in place.

"My clothes aren't exactly designed with arctic conditions in mind! Atlas is generally rather warm, thanks to our controlled climate." The heiress explained, shaking her head to herself then curling up once more, only to sneeze and sniffle again.

Blake let a soft sigh pass through her lips, setting the book down upon her bed, then standing and walking over to the closet. Her eyes skimmed over the many articles, mostly copies of the same thing, after all, clothing tended to get ruined pretty fast when your enemies has large claws and teeth, or worse, Dust. After several seconds, she pulled out a spare pair of stockings, walking across the room and holding them out to her teammate. "Here. They should help keep your legs warm, at the very least."

Weiss blinked once, then twice, looking up at Blake as if she had grown a tail to match the ears her ribbon still covered, despite the dramatic reveal not long ago. "But, aren't they-"

"A spare that I can let my friend borrow she she doesn't get ill? Yes." Blake cut Weiss off with a warm smile. Slowly, as if expecting them to bite Weiss reached out and took the clothing from the Faunus.

"T-Thank you..." She managed to stammer out, her cheeks turning cherry red for a reason completely unrelated to the cold. Blake gave a small nod, then walked back to her bed, leaving the other girl to pull the Stockings under the covers then pull them up over her legs. They were soft, and as Blake had said, rather warm, but Weiss couldn't help but keep rubbing her legs. It felt strange, wearing her teammates underwear. Not least of which had to do with how she had acted several weeks ago.

Several minutes passed in relative silence, the only noise being the drumming of rain and wind against the window, the slow, steady turning of pages, and Weiss rubbing her legs, almost absentmindedly now. The latter caught Blake's attention, after a short while. "In the early days of Menagerie," Blake started, looking across at the heiress once more. "It wasn't exactly the nicest of places. It still isn't, in comparison. But it certainly wasn't nice back then. It was either desert or forest. The desert was a death zone. You couldn't throw a stone without hitting a Grimm. The Forest was safer, but only because it was harsher terrain. It was almost always wet, either from rain, or dew that would collect on leaves and fall all throughout the night and early day. Shelters were... Weak. Unaccommodating, but they worked. Mostly because you would be shoulder to shoulder with other people, sharing body heat and keeping each other warm."

Weiss gave a small nod in understanding, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Blake once more. "I certainly don't have any objections to keeping a friend and teammate warm." She spoke, though a faint pink tone covered her cheeks at her words.

"W-Well, I mean..." Weiss stammered, looking away and going stock still. Blake gave a small nod, then stood once more, walking over towards Weiss, taking her lack of objections as an acceptance. After all, she didn't exactly expect the Heiress to actively ask for help on something that wouldn't directly kill her. Weiss moved over to the side a bit as Blake lifted the covers, letting her sit beside her, shoulder to shoulder.

The two sat together in an awkward silence, Blake trying to read, but eventually setting the book down after reading the same page three or four times without being able to focus on the words, and Weiss looking anywhere but at Blake. After a while, however, the heat from the much warmer, much to Weiss's annoyance, girl drew the Fencer in, her body unconsciously moving into Blake, her head resting on the girls shoulder. It was comfortable. Warm. Familiar, even. It reminded her of her childhood, when her sister would lie beside her late at night to help her fall asleep. Blake's eyes flicked down towards the head of white hair resting on her shoulder, and after a few seconds of frantic thought, she wrapped an arm around the smaller girls waist, leaning into her in equal parts.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Blake asked, looking back down at the Heiress, who could feel her cheeks far warmer than they had any right to be in this weather.

"For how I acted. It was undignified, irresponsible, rash, cruel and most of all, unwarranted." Weiss looked up at Blake, blue eyes meeting yellow. "I didn't even give you a chance to defend yourself, and took out all my frustrations towards the White Fang on you, someone who had never-" She was cut off when a pale finger pressed against her lips.

"We both acted like children. I am as much to blame as you, Weiss." Blake looked away first, only to look back in surprise when she felt Weiss wrap an arm around her waist and actually somewhat hug her.

"Thank you. For coming back. For not hating me. For still being my friend. And... For this."

Blake smiled warmly at the Heiress, shaking her head softly. "I can't hate you." Weiss looked up, her head tilted in curiosity before Blake spoke up once more. "I like you." She explained, her cheeks taking on a darker tone. She had her books to curse for that, filling her head with idealistic thoughts of how such scenes would play out.

A sudden crash of thunder outside broke the silence that hung in the air, making the two jump and Weiss tighten her grip on Blake, drawing the two closer, and in doing so, pulling their lips together. The monochromatic pair froze for several seconds, eyes wide and faces slowly turning as read as their leaders cape, before they slowly pulled back a few inches. Weiss was the first to speak. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't rather fond of you myself..."

Outside, the wind and rain picked up, though neither could truly hear it over the sound of their own hearts trying to escape their chests. "So, does that mean...?" Blake half asked, unable to fully meet the girls blue eyes.

"I think so." Weiss nodded, almost uncertainly, shortly before she leaned up, gently pressing her lips to Blake's. The raven clad girl returned the kiss, the two sinking into the bed, and each others arms, lost in the embrace. So much so, they didn't notice the door opening, nor their partners return.

"I know I said kiss and make up, but I didn't expect you two to take it literally!" Yang burst out laughing, even more so when the two girls practically catapulted themselves apart. Weiss was the first to push herself back up onto her feet, glaring at Yang, but ultimately being ignored.

"W-We were just sharing a blanket to keep warm! It's freezing in here!" She yelled at the brawler, which drew even more laughter, especially when she caught sight of Blake's stockings.

"And that requires lip-to-lip contact? And wearing each other's clothes?" Yang grinned, quickly pulling out her scroll and holding it up, only to be rushed by a ninja and fencer simultaneously. Her eyes flicked between the two, before she turned and ran out the door, the monochromatic duo chasing after, leaving a confused Ruby to watch them run off.


End file.
